Highschool Paradise
by Midori Kurenai
Summary: An InuyashaNarutoSaiyukiYu Yu HakushoLove Hina Crossover AU Jiraiya is the principle of an all girl's highschool... but what the girls and their guardians don't know is that he's also the writer of perverted novels. Full Summary Inside


A/N: I want at least 10 reviews before I update. I know, it seems that I'm asking for alot but HEY! I've seen stories with over 200 reviews for 1 chapter. Probably cause they write so well... But anyways I'll do my best to make this story work.

Summary: An Inuyasha/Naruto/Saiyuki/Yu Yu Hakusho/Love Hina Crossover AU - Jiraiya is the principle of an all girl's high school... but what the girls and their guardians don't is that he's also the writer of perverted novels. And he gets inspiration from the all the girls at the school. And when the students at the all boys school RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET of Jiraiya's school start disguising themselves as girls, what will happen? Will the girls and Jiraiya find out about the boys? And will everyone discover Jiraiya's shocking secret! And if they do: WILL HE BE ARRESTED OR SUED! Find out in "High School Paradise"! (Beware of OC's and Mature Language & Content)

Pairings: (Since there are alot of characters, deciding on whom with whom will complicated for me so... I'm sorry but... VOTE FOR PAIRINGS)

Characters: (I'll try to fit as many as possible but sorry if I can't, the main characters for now are)

From Love Hina - Keitaro ; Naru ; Matoko ; Shinobu ; Kaola

From Yu Yu Hakusho - Yusuke ; Keiko ; Kurama ; Kuwabara ; Hiei

From Saiyuki - Sanzo ; Goku ; Gojyo ; Hakkai

From Naruto - Naruto ; Sasuke ; Kiba ; Jiraiya ; Sakura ; Hinata ; Ten Ten ; Neji ; Lee

From Inuyasha - Inuyasha ; Kagome ; Sango ; Miroku ; Hakudoshi ; Kikyo; Bankotsu

My Characters - Akiri ; Detective Kenta

* * *

**Disclaimer: Money is Green, Violets are Blue, I no Own, U no Sue**

**Day 1 Part 1: Gym Class and Goku's New Friends**

* * *

Inuyasha bit his lip until blood leaked out... He was so nervous... so humiliated... so _sexy_... It was all Miroku's idea to ditch school and disguise themselves as girls to enter the all girls school right across the street from theirs. He and Keitaro was against the idea all the way! He was against it because he didn't want to have to be a girl... and Keitaro was afraid to get caught. Naruto, Yusuke, Kiba, and Lee were with Miroku all the way... Hakudoshi, Sasuke, Neji, and Hiei didn't bother to even answer Miroku's question... If they wanted to come along or not. So they got dragged into it along with Goku, Kuwabara, and Kurama... 

Even though he shaved his arms and legs, wore a bra, and had it stuffed with water balloons... The gym uniform might expose his real gender. The gym uniform was aplain white sweat shirt, white shoes, and light blue bloomers. (Those underwear things Japanese girls wear in gym are bloomers...) What if his penis all of sudden popped out? What if there was some really hot girls and he got aroused? What if the water balloons-

"Oi Inuyasha" an unfamiliar voice called.

Inuyasha turned around to see Goku have a hard time with his bloomers... The silver haired 'girl' sweat dropped before whacking the brunette over the head. Then he looked around the changing room... luckily no one was there...

"OW! What the hell did you do that for" Goku asked/yelling rubbing the lump on his head.

"Cause my name is NOT Inuyasha here: its Yuri!"

Goku 'oh'ed then asked," will you help me with my... under wear?"

Inuyasha blushed then crossed his arms," no way! I'm not getting that close to your-"

"Hey what are you two doing here? Gym has already started" a feminine voice asked.

Inuyasha and Goku jumped back when they saw a REAL girl raising an eye brow at them. She had long black hair that was pulled into a hich pony tail... It wasn't as long as Inuyasha's... but it was long. And her big blue-gray eyes full of suspicion. She was wearing the gym uniformm as well.

"What's it to you gi-" Inuyasha quickly caught his self then forced himself to say as politely as possible in a girly voice," sorry miss... I just forgot where the door was!"

The girl blinked," I suppose you're new here... The door is-" she began to point but Inuyasha quickly fled the scene," over there..."

Goku laughed nervously as he tried setting his bloomers right, but alas he couldn't.

"And what about you?"

"I- uhhhh..."

The girl looked down where Goku's hands were... Quickly he covered his member with his hands, the brunette blushed a deep crimson color then the girl giggled," you don't know how to put these on?"

Goku, who was still embarassed, blushed some more and just shook his head 'no'.

The raven haired teen slowly put her hands at the edge of the bloomers... then she paused and pulled away while asking," you don't mind do you?"

Goku shook his head dumbly while not thinking at all...

And with just only a few moments of adjusting Goku's bloomers the girl was finished. "Well... we have to get to class... So come on..." the girl grabbed Goku's hand," by the way my name is Higurashi Kagome. You're one the new students, right? Whats your name?"

"Son G- Son Ite!"

"Well its nice to meet you Ite-chan" Kagome stated sweetly before they exited the changing room and went into the gymnasium.

-------------

Jiraiya watched the girls play volley ball from the corner of his eye as he talked to the gym teacher Cho Hakkai. 3 of the students were there... One with extremely long silver hair that was in a pony tail, golden eyes, and extremely small breasts... Another had brown hair braided into two pig tails on each side of 'her' head, golden eyes like the one with silver hair, and small breasts, but hers were slightly bigger than the first one. And the last had a silver man like the first one, light lilac colored eyes, and normal sized breasts... All in all they were sorta hot.

The perverted old man blushed in pure bliss as he watched hips sway, butts switch from side to side, and breasts jump up and down. Hakkai smiled then sent him a cold stare... One that sent shivers up Jiraiya's spine. The teacher and picked up his whistle and blew it, causing all the teens to stop doing their game. The green eyed gym teacher walked passed the principle while whispering," better take a cold shower." Even though Hakkai's warning seemed like one used as a tip, it sounded kind of like a death threat.

-------------

"Take five girls" the kind hearted gym teacher yelled while caused most of the girls to sigh in relief.

During their small break Kagome decided to introduce 'Ite' to some of her friends.

Goku followed the cheerful girl toa group of chatting girls... It was kind of strange that all of them were brunettes like him. There was one with chest nut colored eyes with her hair in a fat braid, one with violet-blue eyes with her hair in a high ponytail like Kagome's except it was longer, one with dark chocolate eyes with her hair in two Chinese buns, and one with honey brown eyes with her medium-long hair down.

"Hey guys, this is Son Ite... She's one of the new transfer students! Ite-chan these are friends... Narusagawa Naru, Minamori Sango, Suguru Tenten, and Yukimura Keiko!"

Tenten joked as she glanced at Goku," another member to the S.B.C.?"

All the GIRLS laughed at the joke then when the laughter died down Keiko explained," the S.B.C. stands for Sexy Brunette Club."

Goku blushed at being called 'sexy' then laughed lightly just to look... normal?

Kagome 'hmph'ed then said," I can't join cause I have black hair! You guys are sooooo mean!"

Naru teased while running a finger through Kagome's silky black hair," maybe you should dye it brown!"

Kagome's eyes glowed," yeah! That's what I'll do!"

Suddenly a loud gurdle interrupted all the joking... 'Ite' held her stomach while muttering," I'm starving..."

---------------

Inuyasha glared at Goku from his seat beside Hakudoshi on a bench. "You don't suppose Goku is getting use to being a girl" the usually quiet boy asked.

Inuyasha shrugged while grinning," probably! Its his original gender after all..." Then he scowled when Hakudoshi didn't even chuckle.

'Weirdo' he thought as watched Hakudoshi stare at the girls and Goku with obvious distaste and annoyance.

'I'm surprised he hasn't choked the monkey by now!'

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but personally I find it hard to start stories. The next chapters will be longer, I promise you guys that. Review okay? I want at least 10 before I update. 


End file.
